


everything has one end. except the sausage, it has two.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, FOR MY MOMF JESSICA I LOVE YOUUU, I Tried, Tanks, if you don't I'm sorry, lol you're gonna love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR MY LOVELY JESSICA, YOU ARE THE LIGHT IN MY LIFE. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything has one end. except the sausage, it has two.

**Author's Note:**

> An au where Harry Styles is jealous of me. Lol

Jessica's phone beeped on the counter.

She was currently in the shower, so of course her nosy boyfriend, Harry, had the right to snoop.

"Who the hell is Momf?!" He silently questioned, the contact name had lots of hearts next to it, how has he never noticed this before?

The message said, " see u later love yoouu xxxx " with the kiss emoji at the end.

Harry set the phone back down, with a frown on his face. No, of course he wasn't jealous. Pfft. Who would suggest such a thing? He had to investigate.

 

Later, when Jessica was done getting ready, Harry asked, "so, babe, what are our plans for today?"

"Oh, we need to go pick my friend up from the airport." Jessica said all happy, like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah? When's their flight landing?"

"In about a half an hour, we could go get coffee while we wait?"

Jessica knew Harry couldn't say no to coffee.

 

"So, tell me more about this 'friend'.." Harry started, sitting down at their table.

"What do you wanna know?" Jessica challenged, a smirk growing on her face.

"Where do they come from?"

"South Africa."

"Why are they visiting?"

"We haven't seen each other in forever.."

"Do I know them?"

"Nope, you've never met before."

Now, Harry wouldn't deny that at that moment his blood was boiling. Who the hell was this person?! He felt a bit threatened, not even his name had that many hearts next to it on Jessica's phone.

 

Suddenly, the announcements echoed through the airport.

"Flight 217, Cape Town International to Heathrow, has just landed and is unloading at Gate D4."

"That's the flight, Harry! C'mon!" Jessica nearly sprang out of her chair and grabbed Harry's wrist.

 

Harry followed a sprinting Jessica to Gate D4, groaning.

Jessica couldn't contain her excitement, while Harry next to her frowned.

Fingers tangled their way in-between Harry's and he looked down where Jessica's fingers was intertwined with his. She shot him a big smile, looking anxious. He couldn't help but smile back.

 

They stood like that for about 10 minutes, until a loud, outrageous scream echoed through the airport.

"MOMF!"

Jessica sprinted towards the voice, leaving Harry's hand empty and his heart heavy.

It all happened in slow-mo. 

Jessica collided with this Momf-person. 

And wait..This Momf-person was..a girl?

Harry sighed in relief. He had no reason to be threatened.

A few feet away, the two girls were hugging and laughing and crying in a flurry of body parts.

Harry inched his way forward, proceeding with caution.

When he was within hearing distance, he could hear them giggling about football clubs(?).

Finally, after about 15 minutes, Jessica finally turned to Harry.

"Anje, this is my boyfriend, Harry."

Momf- oops, Anje - smiled at Harry. She looked friendly.

"So, this is the owner of the boxers that are always on the floor in the background when me and Jessica skype?" She asked, not shy at all.

Harry blushed. Shit, he didn't leave them on the floor that much, did he?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Jessica xxxx


End file.
